leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Darius/@comment-26128186-20150927065910/@comment-7765731-20150929130324
How easy it is to get an execution with your ultimate depends on what kind of kill your team is getting - is it a squishy caught out or a tank playing the frontline? There's more scenarios obviously, but you get the picture. Generally speaking, it'll be easier to get the execution on a tank with plenty of AR/MR, since the rest of your team are less likely to outcrit/outburst you when making sure the target dies. Against a squishy, a lategame ADC wouldn't even have to crit to deal about as much damage as your ult does. Then comes the next part - actually making use of your Noxian Might. This all comes down to how your enemy team is reacting to the situation since - unless your target was caught waaay out of position - your team is likely to have blown most of their gapclosers they would need to re-engage Right Now. Therefore, if the enemy team decides to disengage (or atleast keep their distance for five seconds before commiting to a fight) you find yourself needing another execution or actually stacking someone up to get yourself going again. Let's be fair - unless the enemy team already commited to trying to save that one person who got caught, they wouldn't pick a fight against a Darius team immediately after he has gotten his Noxian Might, especially when they're one man down (atleast not if they're experienced enough). In a normal full blown teamfight things work differently, both in getting that first execution (or getting 5 stacks) and is heavily influenced on both your and the enemy team composition. Against a team with hard zone control like Orianna or Anivia, or hard disengage like Janna, Darius often struggles to keep both his Noxian Might - and in essence also his healthbar through the lack of Q targets - going. On the other hand he excels against fighting teams with beefy, immobile frontliners where he can both easily stack his passive and get Q heal procs. While Darius is definitely in need of some nerfs (or atleast quality adjustments to make his strengths less overbearing), hitting Noxian Might like that will likely require making it easier to achieve. I have often debated that lowering the Noxian Might's bonus AD while allowing Q to apply 2 stacks with the blade and 1 with the shaft would be a step in the right direction - it'd also serve to make his most painful lane fights (generally the ones with high damage output and mobility to avoid his blade) more manageable. In return, his bonus AD from Noxian Might at all levels would be toned down appropriately and his Q base damage could be lowered ever so slightly to make up for the added dot damage of the extra stack for short trades. This should result in Darius being slightly weaker against the matchups he does best against (generally the ones who don't have much means of avoiding getting fully stacked to begin with) while making him fare better against the ones he struggles with. It would also tone down the power he has when fighting multiple targets in his prime position - such as others joining in just as he fully stacked and/or ulted someone. The same obviously applies to teamfights. In essence, my proposed idea makes him less gated by his passive, but also tones it down to be less insane when he's able to fully utilize it. After all, while it is easier to reach that point through conventional stacking he'll be significantly weaker once he gets the ball rolling compared to before. Anyway, that's just one of my ideas, but I sincerely believe that the best way of hitting Darius without outright slamming his viability or keeping him overpowered would be along the same lines - make the power and the gate to his passive smaller.